With development in technology, various smart image capturing apparatus, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart image capturing apparatuses provide same or better specifications than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide three-dimensional image capturing features or near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras.
In general, the composition of a photo is a significant factor for evaluating its aesthetic quality. The type of a scene, the characteristics such as view, angle, orientation, brightness, and color of each element should be considered and arranged for decent photo composition. Thus, the user is required to have photo composition and shooting skills in order to capture images that possess high aesthetic quality. Moreover, in most photo composition approaches which only analyze two-dimensional image data of the scene without considering its three-dimensional orientation structure, accurate photo composition could not be easily attained.